That reminds Me!
by loving'it4321
Summary: Going back to time, to relive all those adventures we shared, because today is the day I'm going to admit my feelings towards him, and I know I might loose him, but this is something that has to be done! because I love him more than anything in the world, he was always there for me! And this time, I will be there for him instead!(Boy x Boy) don't like don't read..


**HIROTO'S POV:**

**They are 6 here!**

"What I like so much about the dark sky, because I think it is somehow so colorful, thousands of stars that light up the sky along with the moon, all the stars with their own story, I believe that beloved deceased are looking down on us, some with a smile the other with a stern face, but they follow us anyways, yes I believe in them, I believe that the two stars that are there every night my parents might be, because I know they will watch over me until I'm allowed to shine next to them in the beautiful night sky.." I said staring at the sky..

"You're weird, but... I like you! Nice to meet you! I'm Nagumo Haruya!" The boy next to me said while he reached out his hand for me, which I took.

"So?" he asked after a while... "You're not gonna tell me your name?" He said with a little shade of red on his cheeks while he scratched the back of his head..

"O-Oh Gomen~.. my name is Kiyama Hiroto!" I smiled..

"Ne? If your parents are those two stars!" Nagumo started while pointing at the two bright stars left in the sky.. "Then which two would be mine?"

"Hmm that's which you think!"

"What I think?"

"Yeah what you think in here!" I said while I lay my finger on his chest, on the place of his heart.. Nagumo looked down at my finger, and then he closed his eyes, while turning his head up to the sky.. he then opened them but he looked with a hardly face...

"What's wrong?" I asked him..

"Ne? How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Well feeling it.."

"I don't know, it's just some kind of warm feeling inside of your chest! " I smiled..

"Hmm.. then I think I'm not like you!" Nagumo said but he somehow look disappointed..

"Hey maybe one day you will be able to see your parents at night.." I tried to cheer him up, but somehow his cheerful attitude changed for a kinda said one. "W-What's wrong?..." I asked concerned.

"Hmm I just think that my parents won't be there for me.." He replied with a smile, but I could see it was a forced one.. "W-Why?" I asked, it was none of my business, I knew that, but I was interested in this boy, that's what surprised me the most, I never felt the urge to know more about people, because I don't like talking, but somehow with him, I talk every single word on my mind as if he was my best friend for years, even though I met him just yet..

"Well let's say that my parents never, well... liked me in the first place, I don't think I wanna see them either, so I didn't even knew why I actually looked for them in the first place.." he replied with the same fake smile on his face as before.

"Why don't they like you?" I asked and then he grinned, I looked up to him, I don't know but some kind of happiness came from him, his words sounded so dark but I couldn't help it that I felt happy with him besides me, it's like his aura is shining so bright, that it will light up every little soul that's lost in the dark, his light feels so powerful.

"You sure like to ask a lot of questions!" he smiled, and I could see this one was real, so I smiled back at the red-haired boy with his shiny golden eyes.

"Say are you happy?" I suddenly asked, but I regretted my words, they were on my mind I must admit that, but I was planning to leave them in my head instead of saying them out loud.

"Why you asking?"

I had to tell him now...

"Well, you send some kind of warm feeling towards me.. D-D-Don't get the wrong idea!" I said fast when I saw he put on a quite confused face.. "I mean more like a happy aura, it... makes me happy too." I weakly smiled.

"Well thanks, for the... compliment?" he said a little unsure..

I knew it, he thought I was weird, just like all the others think about me, that weird little kid.

"Don't go away.." I sniffed as I folded my legs into my arms, and started crying.. I knew he was going to run away, because everyone always saw me as the infected kid with his weird talk.. I was always alone, and I'm here for a while now, here in Sun Garden, though I've never met this special boy before, he must have been new here..

"Why would I go away?" I heard him say what made me look up.

"Heh? Y-Y-You don't think I'm weird?" I stuttered..

"Hey I said you were weird in the first place, but I also said I liked it, so what's wrong?"

"Well.. you're kinda the first person who doesn't ran away." I blushed.

"Well!~.." he said and stood up.. "Then they've made a big mistake, because well, I'm weird to, and I know that two weird people go on the greatest adventures together.." and he reached out his hand and helped me up, he gave me a pack on the shoulders and then smiled at me with a smile so warm, that I was thrilled to have him as a friend..

* * *

**10 years later:**

Me and Nagumo are still best friends, we had some commotion along with the aliea project, but when it was finished, we leaved everything behind and became friends again..

But after a while I felt it again, the feeling I fought against all those years, it was finally gone when aliea started, but now it has returned.. that feeling he gave me when he smiled, he patted me on the back with his cheerful voice echoing in my ear.. a feeling more than just friends, a feeling of love.

I know it's wrong, we are both guys, but somehow.. he.. is everything in my entire life, he lightened my world just to talk to me! And as he did say the first day, we had gone on the most joy full adventures together! I knew that I loved him for so long, but Nagumo always was into girls, and I never dared to admit I had more feeling for him than I wanted to have.

But I've decided that I'm going to tell him, and today is that fatal day, the day I might lose the only important person in my entire life..

It was the same night sky as our first meeting, and we decided to lay down together on the grass and just enjoying to be there with each other.. as friends..

**NORMAL POV:**

"Neh Hiroto, the first time we met, you was about to cry, remember?!" Nagumo giggled.

"Yeah I remember, thanks for rubbing it in again!" He replied sarcastic..

"Haha I remember it as if it was yesterday, you were afraid I thought you was weird!" Nagumo smirked..

"Yeah and you said I was.. again thanks for rubb~.."

"Don't you miss that time.." Nagumo cut off Hiroto while he stared at the stars not knowing that Hiroto was staring at him instead of the stars..

"Yeah..." Hiroto sighed, while laying his hands behind his head and watched the starts again.. "A lot actually!"

"I would do everything just to go back to the time we were kids!" Nagumo stated as Hiroto saw something sparkling in the moon light, he looked to Nagumo and saw a tear in the corner of his eyes, Hiroto was about to ask what was wrong but he just smiled and turned to the sky again..

"What about going back then?" Hiroto suddenly said, what made Nagumo look at him.

"And how were you planning to do that then?" He asked with a grin on his face..

"Where do you wanna go?"

"Hmm.. that's a good one!" he said while rubbing his head.. "AH I've got it, a year after we met, we slipped out of Sun Garden remember!? When we went to that museum! That was a day I never forgot!" he smiled..

"But we were taken to the police station! (-_-)" Hiroto sweat dropped.

"Indeed, that was our first adventure!" Nagumo smiled..

Hiroto was happy that Nagumo wanted to return to the time that he was already in his life, that he wanted to relive their own adventures!

"Well then let's do that!"

"I'm still wondering how!?"

"Well let's look above us, and let us take away to that day!" Hiroto smiled and focussed on the sky, Nagumo went to lay down again and did the same.. and soon they were stuck into their own daydream..

TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

**That's it, reviews?^^**

**Thanks for reading! ;)**


End file.
